The Young One
by Ser o no ser
Summary: Merlin returns to Camelot after three years and in the dead of the night. He isn't alone. He brings back someone who he isn't entirely familiar with; all he knows is that he must protect her.


Otay… So this takes place after season three because if I'm going to save the nights from death, Lancelot will be included in that as well. I sort of know where I want to go with this, but this has gone through many changes already in writing the first 800 words. It was supposed to be Mergana, but I'm not so sure if I want any romance in it all. Your feedback would be much appreciated even though you know nothing of the future plot. Who knows… the next chapter may reveal that this is in fact the dreams of a Chuck E. Cheese mascot during his break from the whining children.

I would say that I don't own Merlin but I always thought that those disclaimers where silly. I mean, I could also say that I am not Barack Obama; it's nice to clarify but you never thought I was him in the first place.

A ragged man with long dark hair and a short trimmed beard stole through the trees surrounding Camelot. The tall, lanky frame was hunched over something bundled in his arms. If he was any old rogue stealing into the city, he would have been caught almost instantly but he knew Camelot inside and out. He had a lot of experiencing sneaking in and out of the city.

He ghosted almost silently through the tunnels still curled protectively over his precious cargo. He stumbled and said passenger gurgled and whined. "Shh," he cooed. "We are nearly there, almost home now."

Merlin stunned any guards he passed on the way. Normally, he would carelessly, but he had been gone far too long for things like that to bother him. He'd probably regret it in the morning.

Gaius had been sleeping on his bed against the far wall when he awoke quite suddenly. He sensed a presence in his chambers even though he had not shared them with a soul for quite some time now. He tensed and searched in the dark, but his eyes were not as sharp as they used to be.

"Gaius," a raspy voice called. "There is no need to fear. I've finally returned."

Gaius was torn. On one hand, he really hadn't seen his young ward since he was, well young. On the other, the last time he had seen him, he was in the clutches of Morgana and Morgause. He knew that Merlin was strong, but that was over three years ago.

The high pitched sound of laughter broke Gaius from his thoughts and despite himself he used his magic to light the candles around the room. Merlin was thrown into pale yellow light and what the physician saw worried him deeply.

Merlin was hunched, ragged and shaggy. He had a wild look about his eyes that didn't suit he boy that he remembered. This man looked like he was frightened by almost anything. His physique had changed as well. He was still thin but his muscles where more prominent. Gaius assumed it was from hard labor.

Another high-pitched giggle reminded the old man of what had startled him before. On the table swathed in a make shift bed of blankets was a babe with dark hair and green eyes. The old man gasped and the infant turned to look at the noise. He could see the prominent ears from where he sat.

Gaius had decided. "Merlin, my boy…" He stood and walked to his old assistant and hugged him. He felt the young warlock tense underneath him and that saddened him but he was placated by the awkward pats that the young man gave him in return.

Gaius held him by the shoulders at arms' length. "After the first few months, I thought I'd never see you again."

Merlin looked him in the eye and the wild fire that engulfed his own died down a bit. "I had no doubt that I would come back to Camelot one day. If there is still a place for me here, that is."

"There is always a place for you." Merlin looked at him doubtfully. "Arthur never ceased his search for you. Even now, he still sends out a search party for you at least once a month though they are small."

Merlin felt his nearly numb heart swell at the news. "I am glad to hear it. I am glad that he does not hate me."

"Arthur may have been hurt about your deceit but when you revealed your true nature, it was in the defense of Camelot." Merlin shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of his departure. Gaius sensed this and changed the subject. "Enough about that; what I want to know is who this is." Gaius picked up the small child and gave a check-up with his eyes only.

Merlin looked away and shrugged. "I- I'm not sure. All I am sure of is that I know she is mine and I know I had to escape with her." Merlin stood up suddenly with agitation. "I should never have brought her here." He ran a hand over his beard. "Morgana will not be happy. This was stupid. I should have stayed in the forest and raised her on my own."

Gaius shifted the child in his hold and placed a gentle hand on Merlin's arm. "That is no way to raise a child. Besides; I'm certain that Arthur would want to aid in the protection of his niece."

Merlin just nodded. "You may rest here for the night; I will put the little one to sleep. You must go to Arthur in the morning. I'm afraid his welcome might not be as warm as this one despite his relief. Your room is just as you left it.

Merlin looked at Gaius momentarily before letting out a hushed "thank you."


End file.
